1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing arrangement with a receiver housing, an interior in which a cooling arrangement and one or several electrical units are housed, wherein the cooling arrangement has a feed line and a return line extending at least in parts between a bottom area and a ceiling area of the receiver housing, wherein connecting lines branch off the feed line and the return line and lead to at least one distributor arranged between the electrical units, and to distributor connectors connecting lines to the electrical units can be connected.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A housing arrangement is taught by U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0021557 A1. Here, a confused and hard to access conduct of the lines results from the conduct of the feed and return lines to the cooling arrangement, and of the connecting line to the distributor, as well as from the installed arrangement of the distributor and the electrical units, which greatly hinders the installation and expansion possibilities.